Une rencontre bestiale
by crazy-yoshi
Summary: OS. C'est l'anniversaire de Renji et tout le monde y est invité. Orihime pénètre dans une forêt en pleine nuit, Ichigo part à sa recherche. Que va-t-il rencontrer en chemin ? /!\ yaoi, death character, résumé pourri /!\ Venez lire!


**Auteur : **me ! I'm chibi-miya0i !

**titre : **une rencontre bestiale (pas fan des titre u_u)

**disclaimer : **ô grand tite kubo, puisses-tu me passer tes quelques personnages ?

**rating :**M (lemon plus tard ! :P)

**couple : **grimmichi powa !

Hellow à tous ! Je reviens parmi vous pour poster cette première partie de cet OS (une commande si je puis dire d'une amie de skyrock). De plus j'ai voulu tester une nouvelle forme d'écriture en me basant sur un point de vue personnage,je ne sais pas ce que ça donne :s

et enfin bonne lecture à vous !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes des précédents OS :**

**crokante :** trop court -" /PAN/ en tout cas merci d'avoir apprécié mon os ^^ mon personnage le plus difficile à cerner d'après moi est, et restera toujorus ce shirosaki... Si tu dis que j'ai réussis à passer des émotions à travers cette histoire alors je suis contente :)

**bob l'ponge en mode pdophile :** ton pseudo me fait flipper, moi qui étais fan de bob l'éponge étant jeune ! XD pis, désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer u_u (fallait dormir ! Le sommeil c'est sacré !),et merci. Ne t'inquiète pas, des lemons il y en aura ! De la souffrance ? J'aime faire souffrir ma petite fraise adoré UwU /BAM/ Tu vas être contente si tu lis cet OS (enfin j'espère) car il n'y aura pas de death fic (bon, juste un perso qui crève XD), du citron comme je les aime, puis la souffrance faut voir je promet rien u_u

* * *

Une rencontre bestiale

POV ichigo

_Abarai Renji vous invite à fêter son anniversaire prévue le 31 août dans la nouvelle cabane restaurée située près de la forêt de Karakura. Au menu de cette soirée : danses, jeux, apéritifs, desserts et autres surprises. Venez nombreux !_

Bien sûr ceci n'est qu'une simple traduction du message dont j'avais reçu la veille. Renji a son propre langage et une manière d'écrire particulière même si le résultat obtenu se laisse à désirer. Ses invitations ont été envoyées sous forme de carte de couleur verte où des ananas rouges ornent le texte, c'est assez original.

Tous nos amis en ont reçu, il y a Byakuya, Rukia, ses amis de longue date comme Ikkaku et Toshiro je crois puis mes amis Chad, Orihime et Ishida, et sans compter moi. Bon aussi quelques-uns dont j'ai oublié le nom comme l'espèce de mec à la coupe carré plongeant avec des plumes enfin, bizarre quoi.

Mais bref, si je résume les points importants de la soirée ce serait : teuf, beuveries, sûrement du trivial pursuit érotique ou je ne sais quelle autre horreur. De plus je suis chargé d'emmener des boissons alcoolisées.

De plus il est maintenant 19h30 et je suis déjà à la bourre, je dois me taper une bonne demi-heure de scooter pour aller à l'endroit de la fête et en plus il va bientôt faire nuit.

Je me dirigeai vers mon frigo pour prendre les packs de canettes de bière ainsi que mon casque se trouvant dans le hall et j'embarquai sur mon scoot' après avoir mis les boissons sous la selle conducteur. Heureusement il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation et je pu facilement slalomer entre les véhicules sans accidents.

20h10 et voilà, je suis définitivement en retard ! Il fait déjà nuit, et je dois être le seul qui manque à l'appel, bref : je vais me faire démonter par Renji à cause de ses boissons. Je descends donc et me mis à marcher en direction de la cabane... non, plutôt de l'immense baraque de bois restaurée par les soins de ce cinglé d'Urahara. Ce truc est gigantesque et les premiers cris et musiques atteignent mes pauvres tympans, la soirée risque de dégénérer, sympa. En plus ils ont commencé à s'amuser sans moi !

Je frappe à la porte du bâtiment et attend qu'on me ouvre. Une minute s'écroula puis deux, trois et enfin cinq minutes avant de faire face à un ananas déjà bourré avec une cravate nouée autour de la tête et la chemise déboutonnée. Je soupçonne Rangiku d'avoir emmené son stock personnel de bière. Ce fut Renji qui m'accueilli.

« Joyeux anniversaire Renji.

- M'ci, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? T'es l'dernier vieux !

- Si t'avais pas donné rendez-vous à mille bornes de chez moi je serais venu en avance. »

Je vis Renji soupirer mais me barrant toujours le passage dans une demande silencieuse. Ce fut à mon tour de soupire d'exaspération avant de montrer les boissons.

« J'ai ta bière maintenant laisse-moi rentrer.

- Tu rigoles ? Elles sont toutes tièdes ! Bon bref, vas-y rentres amuses-toi. »

En rentrant à l'intérieur, plus d'une vingtaine d'invités étaient présents ainsi que les amis de ces amis. La pièce principale était plongée dans l'obscurité où une mini-discothèque faisait place : des dizaines de lumières projetées, une fumée s'élevant dans la pièce avec une musique de sauvage en fond. Je me pris une canette et me dirigeai vers mes amis qui me faisaient signe. Au bout d'un certain temps comme je l'avais prédit l'alcool, la musique et la chaleur ne font jamais bon ménage pour preuve que certains commençaient à s'exciter comme notre chère metteuse en scène Rangiku accompagner de son ami à la face de renard Gin qui proposait de faire un sorte de jeu à gage.

La blonde rassembla tout le monde en cercle afin de commencer son « jeu délirant », je me mis entre Orihime et Byakuya, un être aussi froid qu'un glaçon toujours calme et silencieux, assez rasoir. D'ailleurs à propos d'Orihime, celle-ci vacillait et avec des yeux vides et dilatés. C'est vrai que dans la soirée je l'avais vu s'empiffrer sur un buffet et boire du champomy et non ma belle c'était du vrai champagne.

Puis j'entendis des encouragements, en tournant la tête je vis Rukia et Ishida qui avaient pour gage de manger chacun une extrémité d'un seul mikado. A la vue des deux gusses je me mis à pouffer, c'est plus fort que moi, voir Rukia et Ishida rougir en stressant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le mikado se réduisait, c'était une scène à voir. J'eu la curiosité de regarder l'état de son frère ainé Byakuya mais le regard noir qui me balança me refroidit à vitesse mille, un glaçon je vous dis, mieux c'est un mister freeze vivant.

_**BOUM !**_

Je me tournai vers la provenance du bruit et je vis allongée et les fesses en l'air : Orihime. Vue son état d'ivresse cela devait arriver. Je me levai et me dirigea vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ecoutez, je vous laisse quelques minutes en plan. Je vais aller prendre l'air à Orihime.

- Ouais dis surtout que tu ne veux pas avoir de gage ! Me cria un chauve au loin.

- T'inquiète pas mon grand on ne te loupera pas quand tu reviendras ! » Renchérit Rangiku avant d'éclater de rire comme une folle.

Je les ignorai ouvrant la porte et la refermant derrière moi, dehors fut un monde différent. Une brise légèrement froide claquait contre mon visage et seulement deux lampadaires éclairaient la nuit, regardant ma montre il était deux heures et demi du matin. Après avoir posé Orihime sur la pelouse fraîche et mettre installé à côté, je me mis à regarder les étoiles scintillées dans le ciel avec une vue un peu flou. Moi aussi j'avais un peu trop abusé de la boisson j'aurai droit à une gueule de bois pas possible demain, enfin tout à l'heure.

Le silence, rien que du silence y régnait à l'extérieur. Au bout de cinq minutes je pris des nouvelles sur l'état de santé de mon amie.

« Orihime ça va mieux que tout à l'heure ?

- oui, merci Kurosaki-Kun. » Me répondit-elle en me lançant un sourire mélancolique.

Après avoir passé plus de trois mois avec son petit-ami, ils avaient rompu il y a deux semaines. Son copain était un dénommé Ulquiorra, une espèce de dépressif pâle et aussi silencieux que ce glaçon de Byakuya mais la différence étant qu'il ne montrait aucune expression sur son visage terne. En y pensant, je me demande comment elle a pu trouver de l'amour dans cet individu mais l'amour et compliqué, je ne cherche pas. Et si je me rappelle bien, cet Ulquiorra l'avait quitté ou enfin, il avait disparu suite à une dégustation d'un des plats d'Orihime dont je n'ose même pas y penser ! Pauvre type, je le comprends…

« Hé, Kurosaki-Kun regarde ! C'est magnifique toutes ces petites lumières qui vole près de la forêt regarde ! »

Je fus éjecté de mes pensées quand elle se mit à me tirer violement le bras afin de me relever de force. Juste après elle courut vers la source de ses agitations en criant des « kyah » et essaye de chopper ces fameuses billes lumineuses.

« Orihime, ce sont des lucioles, répètes : lucioles. Criai-je encore loin d d'elle.

- Mais c'est joli tu ne trouves pas ? Oh regarde dans la forêt il y en a deux autres de couleurs bleues cette fois-ci ! »

Je soupirai avant de m'approcher d'elle après m'être levé et secouer mon jean plein de terre, arrivé vers lesdites lucioles, plus une acclamation et plus de rouquine bruyante… MAIS OU EST-ELLE ENCORE PASSEE ?

« ORIHIME ! OÏ ORIHIME ! »

Pas de réponse le silence total, pas de doute elle devait s'être aventurée dans la forêt, l'erreur fatale. Il fait froid, il fait noir et en plus la nuit cette forêt reste effrayante sans compter les mauvaises rencontres et pire même comme il y a des ravins à certains endroits.

Soudain un cri aigue trancha l'air vide, la voix d'Orihime. Sans réfléchir d'avantage je me mis à courir à la recherche de l'origine de cette voix. La forêt était assez profonde, la visibilité était largement réduite, nombre de fois je frôlai les troncs d'arbres en trébuchant sur des racines à moitié ensevelies. Au bout d'un moment de course, je m'arrêtai exténué, reprenant mon souffle. Bordel je suis perdu et en plus de cela, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre.

« ORIHIME ! OU ES-TU ? »

Aucune réponse évidemment. Si ça se trouve il était déjà trop tard mais en tant qu'ami je me devais la retrouver même si d'autre part une voix intérieure me disait de rebrousser chemin tant qu'il est encore temps. Je levai mes yeux droits devant moi en apercevant une paire d'yeux me fixant ? Un peu le genre que l'on voit dans les dessins animés : des yeux brillants d'un monstre souvent cachés dans des buissons prêts à nous sauter dessus quand on leur tourne le dos. Très mauvais exemple pour se rassurer dans cette situation non ? Bien que cette paire d'yeux brillants m'attirent malgré moi, tâtonnant pour trouver mes pas, je me ramassai au sol pestant contre ces maudites racines.

« Tsk ! Racines de m-WHAAAAA ! »

Ce que je vis à mes pieds me remplit d'effroi. Même en plein obscurité je vis un bras désarticulé étendue vers moi, je me levai prestement regardant autour de moi en haletant et mes sens alarmés.

« Oh putain, putain ! Mais pourquoi je suis allé la chercher moiii ! Nan, nan aller je dois me calmer. C'est juste mon imagination, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dans ces moments-là, il m'arrive de réagir comme une fillette, j'avoue. Quoi ? Je suis dans une forêt en pleine nuit, perdu et un cadavre à moitié bouffé et déchiqueté à côté de moi ! Et notons que je me sens épier, j'entends des branches craquer et un souffle chaud près de ma nuque, je fais quoi dans ces moments-là ? La fuite serait préférable non ?

J'eu une démarche comique je pense en voulant réagir. Mon cerveau se mit automatiquement en mode veille pour me permettre de pousser de toutes mes forces et aveuglément la masse se trouvant derrière moi et de courir comme un dératé droit devant, faisant des vrilles à 360° pour trouver le bon chemin. J'ai l'impression d'être une proie avec un fauve collé aux baskets, hey ! Normalement un sanglier ou autre bête vivant dans une forêt, ça ne court pas si vite non ?

La créature me rattrapa au bout de quelques mètres en m'attrapant le bras pour me faire perdre équilibre et me plaquer contre le sol boueux. Cette chose avait des mains comme un humain mais griffues enveloppées d'une légère fourrure noire, et cet individu me tenait fermement malgré toutes mes tentatives pour m'enfuir. Il me restait une infime chance : la capitulation avec l'agresseur. J'essayai de prendre une voix assuré évitant de la faire trembler par moment.

« D-dis tu peux me lâcher ? Oï j'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! »

Pour seul réponse, le concerné se mit à renifler ma nuque me donnant la chair de poule et me mordilla la peau.

« Mais lâche-moi connard ! Espèce de pervers ! »

Je hurlai de toutes mes forces en m'échappant de cette étreinte avec un bon coup de coude bien placé. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me retourner pour voir le visage de mon agresseur : des yeux perçant bleus et des cheveux longs de la même couleur que je me reçus un violent coup sur ma tempe, me faisant voler contre un tronc d'arbre la vue brouillée.

Ensuite deux grandes mains s'agrippèrent autour de ma gorge après m'être remis dos contre un tronc et se serrèrent de plus en plus, m'asphyxiant petit à petit. Les yeux fermés et mes mains tirant les bras musclés du type, ma tête me faisait terriblement mal. Je sentis des griffes se planter contre la chair tendre de ma gorge laissant échapper un liquide carmin. Je manquai sérieusement d'oxygène, ma tête prête à exploser à tout moment. Je marquai ma défaite en lâcha ma prise et me laisser entrainer étrangement dans un état d'euphorie.

* * *

A suivre !

En gros je ne sais pas si cela va devenir un two-shot ou un three-shot u_u

Afin de patienter à la prochaine partie, prévoyer-vous de quoi vous protégez dans un éventuel lemon !

un avis ? Une review ?

A PLUUUUCHE !


End file.
